Patagonia
Patagonia is a country localized in the extreme south of South America. It's capital is Marsayllon, and it's official languages are English and Welsh. History Humans stepped on the southernmost part of the country ever since 30,000 years ago. The first human to step here was the Andhine Neandhertal, which resided on the Pistonelle Andh Mountains. It was then ruled by three governing kingdoms, the Annychench, the Selchnum and the Semuchel, although other tribes also ruled the land, such as the Riguthy and the Chesanuova, on other hard to find lands. Ferdinand de Magellan explored the coasts of Patagonia in 1510, and called it by it's current name because of the Annychench living there, on which the explorer denomined "Patagons". Schools were built in a fort named Puerto Algeciras, on which is now a burnt suburb of the city of Esgleryd, along with the first company to ever hit the southern part of America, the Compañia de Recursos Cafateros de Su Majestad La Reina, which did lasted for exactly a decade. The Southern Expedition was made by the King Edward V, on 1673, to conquer the southern part of the Presidency of Buenos Aires, on which had became abandoned and without production. It's first expeditors for the removal of the Spanish were John Leillot, Akron Amendion and Pulthrid Dyfendon, on which conquered the city of Puerto La Libertad, and renamed it Trelew. On 1710, they conquered the entire southern part, and because of their missionary ideas, the Thewhelch economy had been rising up to higher levels, along with the other tribes residing on the country. The Welsh community residing on the area rised quickly, so protests were made on the southern city of Argibyfaydlon, on which they destroyed buildings and the English parliament on the city. Since then, the Welsh began having more autonomy, and the Autonomy of Rebagal had been founded in 1723. It has been disestablished in 1725, due to a congress on Ecluydify within the Vice-Emperor of Patagonia, the King of Britain and the Vice-Emperor of Rebagal, on which ended with the decision of the Autonomy, being unconstitutional to the royal laws. On 1800, after a successful victory of a war between the Spanish and the British on the city of Stanley, The Falkland Islands have been conquered completely, with it's first governor being James Marlborough Claints. The country was independent in 1810, thanks to a successful revolution made by the female politician Pristine Equad, along with rebels like August Lemwire and Paul Brighton. The Republic of Patagonia has been established in May 24th, and many of the communities residing there were rising like fire. TBA Geography Patagonia is home to the Andhine topped bird, which has resided the land for 10,000 years. It is also home to the remaining mammoths on the world, along with the polar bears, which are seen in the meridional shores of the region of Feuterre. Culture TBA Patagonia's official religion is Anglican Christian, although Patagonian Christian, which has a totally different rite, is practiced more. The minority practices Fengtiao, Anachench, Mugridon, Islam, Zoroastrism, along with other religions, although finding those who practice those religions is practically impossible on a Christian country. Patagonia's official language is English, while Welsh, Feuterrine Dutch and Gaighlinian Gaelic, which are practiced very regularly, are a minority language. Economy Patagonia has a GDP per capita of $7,932,864. It is home to the most prosperous company in the Far South on the world, the Hartfeld Southern Company, located in the poor suburbs of Ushuaia. It's main resources are wood, steel and it is the biggest exporter of ice in the world. Subdivisions Patagonia is divided into 23 counties. Symbols Patagonia's flag has been adopted in 1874, and it's current rendition has been adopted in 1910, during the Patagonian Expedition, which was a revolution that changed the ways of the Republic. It has a blue space, which represents resultation, with a white square, which contains the Sun of May and the Normandian lion. Patagonia's anthem is Beulah.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project